Downloadable Archive
Download Links *Version 2.0 (current) *Version 1.3 *Version 1.2 Update History Version 2.1 (TBA) *Minor formatting edits. *Table of Contents has been updated, including chapter summaries for At War's End up through Battle 24. *Kotua 1's title has been changed from "In Times of Trouble" to "Looking for Trouble". *Missing content pertaining to Rev Raptor, Isaac Craft, and Snake of Spades has been added to Kotua 2. Other details of missing content have been added to other chapters. *Kotua 7's title has been changed from "A Sticky Situation" to "The Monsters Within". *Kotua 11's title has been changed from "Creatures of Chaos" to "Entropy". *The first post of Opposing Forces 14 was moved to the end of Opposing Forces 13, where it seemed more thematically appropriate. *The first two posts of Opposing Forces 17 were moved to the end of Opposing Forces 16, where they seemed more thematically appropriate. *Extras 1's title has been changed from Merciful Escape to Rex's Awakening. *A minor continuity error in Love and War has been corrected. *''For Want of Nails'', Antithesis, Dear Sister, The Storm (Citizen Zero, Rule the World, The Space Ninja Steps), and Scars have been added to the Extras folder. All documents after Extras 3 (Love and War) been renumbered accordingly. Version 2.0 (July 1, 2017) *Minor formatting edits. *Table of Contents has been updated, including chapter summaries for At War's End up through Battle 23. *The accuracy of editor's notes for Magma's story has been improved. *Missing content has been thoroughly overhauled, using Dino Attack RPG Wiki articles to create a much more comprehensive summary of events. The LEGO Island and Adventurers' Island story arcs, which are largely missing from the archive but thoroughly covered by the wiki, received the greatest impact. *Opposing Forces 15 "The Anti-Dino Project" and Opposing Forces 16 "Clone Wars" have been merged into Opposing Forces 15 "Clone Wars". *LEGO Island 33 "Divided We Fall" has been split into LEGO Island 32 "Divided We Fall" and LEGO Island 33 "United We Stand". *Adventurers Island 34 "Untrustworthy Translator" has been split into Adventurers Island 34 "Call to Adventure", Adventurers Island 35 "Layers of Dust", and Adventurers Island 36 "Team Fortress". *Due to the above chapter merges/splits, all chapters after Opposing Forces 15 "Clone Wars" have been renumbered accordingly. *Goo Caverns 28's title has been changed from "Ogel's Island" to "Island Intrusion". *''The Madness of Agent Zero'', Time and Place, and Ghosts have been added to the Extras folder. The Huntsman and December 21, 2010 have been renumbered accordingly. *A document for unattributed quotes has been added to the Extras folder. Version 1.3 (June 1, 2016) *Minor formatting edits. *Opposing Forces 19's title has been changed from "A Thorn in my Side" to "Skyfall". *Adventurers Island 36's title has been changed from "Zach's Attack" to "Countdown to the End". *A new Extras folder has been added, containing Merciful Escape, First Assignment, Love and War, The Huntsman, and December 21, 2010 (which has been removed from Adventurers Island 35). *Missing content is no longer briefly summarized in a single parenthesized paragraph and is now allowed to be as long as it needs to be, allowing for the addition of missing sign-up forms and quotes from the Archive Wiki. Version 1.2 (August 23, 2014) *One previously-missing post has been recovered and added to LEGO Island 33. *An inaccurate number of missing posts has been corrected from 59% to 66%. Version 1.1 (August 22, 2014) *Minor fixes. *Table of Contents has been expanded, now including (among other additions) the real-life dates covered by each act. *One post that was erroneously included in LEGO Island 33 has been moved to its correct place in Goo Caverns 32.